


Come In From The Storm

by incognitoinsomniac



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Caring for an Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Late at Night, Post Schwann Reveal, Reunions, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: Following the events of Baction, Raven finds his way to Kaufman's door bruised and battered needing care and rest with the woman he loves.
Relationships: Raven (Tales of Vesperia)/Mary Kaufman
Kudos: 1





	Come In From The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I have a much larger idea for this and how they get together pre-canon. But as part of the Fluffy February Challenge (even though this isn't really that fluffy) I'm posting this part that didn't really fit into the rest of my story for them. They're a rarepair, but I hope you love them as much as I do. ^_^

Kaufman clutched a warm cup of tea as she watched the rain fall down in sheets outside. The torrential streams made clear in the street lamps. It was a violent storm that rattled the window panes and howled through the night. As she gripped her shawl tighter, she noticed a figure stumble up the cobblestone road. He turned to approach her door. She gasped nearly dropping her cup as she recognized the figure standing in the golden glow of her porch light.

Rushing outside, the wind whipped the thick wooden door out of her grasp, crashing it against the brick railing. She sped past taking little notice. "Raven!" she cried as she threw her arms out to him.

His foot caught the edge of the last step and he fell into her arms. Lifting him up, she searched his eyes. They were hollow and distant. A shadow of the man she knew. But as he slowly searched her face a knowing smile crossed his own. "Darlin'," he said weakly.

Kaufman pulled him into a deep kiss, uncaring of the storm whipping around them. She had missed him fiercely since he'd been away. The elements could not keep him from her a moment longer. 

A painful wince might. Raven gasped and swore, "Ah, loosen up, darlin'."

She held him up carefully as she led him inside. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm nearly there," he groaned.

Once she'd shut the door to the tempest outside, she ushered him to the fireplace. She ordered him to start stripping off his wet clothes as she went in search of towels. When she returned, he was still struggling with his boots. He must be in worse shape than she thought.

"Let me," she offered, kneeling down in front of him.

He leaned back in the chair and silently watched her work. As she removed each item of clothing, she then placed it in front of the fire to dry. The only sounds were the fire crackling and the storm raging outside. When she got to undoing his shirt buttons, he finally spoke up, "How did you know?"

Kaufman smiled back at him, "You think an imperial uniform and some long hair is enough to disguise you from me? You've still got your sideburns. And your solemn little face." She ran a caring hand along his cheek. He was pale and chilled, and her heart twinged in worry.

She finished undressing him in silence. He was covered in deep cuts and colorful bruises. She did her best with the small medical kit she kept. But they would have to call a doctor in the morning.

Finished with dressing his wounds, she wrapped him in a large blanket then patted his hair dry with a towel. He hadn't said another word. Just stared into the flames, his mind clearly somewhere far from her fireplace. Tucking some of his thick brown hair behind his ear, she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He hummed in acknowledgement. 

Kneeling once more in front of him, she was happy to have him back with her regardless of the circumstances. She ran her fingers through the ends of his hair as she asked, "Do you want a hair tie?"

Raven shook his head softly. "No," he mumbled. "It'll dry faster this way."

"What happened?"

A small frown crossed his lips, "I'm dead. Or a part of me is. I'm done with the Imperials. They can kill me for all I care. I'm not gonna be their puppet any longer."

"And the kids?" She could hardly imagine him leaving them willingly. The way he cared for that ragtag lot of adventurers, Brave Vesperia.

Raven let out a heavy sigh. His shoulders fell as he spoke, "They didn't take the revelation as well as you did. Besides all I brought them was trouble."

"That's not true," she protested.

"It is."

There would be no convincing him tonight Kaufman decided. He was resolute in his defeat. A night's sleep in a warm bed with the woman he loved might change his mind. She hoped as much anyway. If those kids were truly going to save the world as Raven had claimed time and time again, they would need him. This world was cruel and twisted. A stalwart ally was hard to find. And true friends likewise.

All that aside. He needed his rest. She stood up and goaded him out of his chair. "Come on. To bed with you, my dear."

He made no protests and said nothing else as they lay down for the night. She was unperturbed by his uncharacteristic silence. There would be time in the morning for talk. 


End file.
